The Blood Red Sun
by Salius
Summary: -First Fanfic Ever- The Horrible Truth of Suzuka's PastrnI thought it was going to be a short story, but I decided to write another one! Hopefully I'll write afew more.
1. The Blood Red Sun

Suzuka, the myserious female assasin, regarded my many to be an agel of death in the mask of a beautiful maiden. But behind the harsh exteriors she is haunted, fueled by a memerythe memery of her family's deaths. This is that story.

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Red Sun**

* * *

He was coming. He heard her she knew it. The monster had heard her. She could hear his footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Heavy against the mat floor. He had done such horrible things, but why? What did he gain from all this? _Our family is poor, we have no money, why must he destroy all we have? _She was alone under a false mat, her father had told her to hide thier if anyone came for the family. It was designed to save her but it was a cage, another way fear was installed in her, it bound her at the wrists and held her for her tormenter to do to her what he did the rest. He would no doubt find her. A sob escaped her mouth, as a memory of her father's last breath came to mind.

"Take everything I have just don't harm my family! Please!" These were the words he spoke in anguish before that man, that monter without a face hit. One blow and he was out, one smooth cut through the man like he was made of straw. His body fell limply to the ground, blood flew like dazeling red stars through the air. Her mother was next.

"You monster you can't be human!" she said as she ran to her husband's body, staining herself with the blood. Her blood soon joined his oin the floor as the steel blade peirced her back.

More footsteps, sounds of breaking glass, and rumaging. It wouldn't be long till they found thier way into the bedroom.

"Be still sister," her brother's calming voice said. He was over the mat determined to protect her, to save whatever he could of his family. The footsteps came closer, then the voices were audible.

"Why are we here though master? These people were no threat." one said.

"We killed them to demonstrait what happens when you betray the kay pirates. He promised us his first born child if we helped him escape his home planet's civil war. Remember?"

The door opened. "Look what we have here, just what we were looking for." said the dark masked figure.

"Step no further!" said Suzuka's brother, wielding the family sword, a bokuto. "Or I will be forced to strike."

"Foolish child, you know little of vioence, for now anyway. You will come with us and we will teach you what you must know, you will be my apprentice.

"Never! Be gone with you demon, or I will plunge my sword within you!" The young man, about seventeen, wispered to his sister, "Whatever happens, do not leave until they are all gone." The boy flung himselve into combat, Pulse rushing, hands shaking.

"You cannot even hold the sword boy, but if an early death is what you want my sword will saticfy you." He struck the boy across the head with the blunt edge of his sword. Falling to the ground the boy lay there semi-conscience. His face was looking down at his sister under the floor.

"I love yo.." His words were cut short by the sound of his own demise. A sword had peirced his back and had persisted into the floor. Missing her by inches.

She did not cry, not then anyway. She mearly stood thier, staring at her brother's face as blood from above dripped in large pools around her. She must know who did this. She would find him, then kill him. After they left she left her bloody prison took up her family's sword from her brother's stiff hands, pushed it into the ground outside her home and prayed. She prayed for her family's spirits, she prayed for herself, but she prayed mot of all for bloody saticfaction, for revenge.


	2. The Blood Red Sun 2

Hey, thanks for the positive reviews! I hope you guys like reading this one, I liked writing it! I'm still really new to this though. -"

* * *

A warrior's path is filled with many vices. Ready and willing to ensnare even the most dedicated traveler. Guilt, Laziness, Lusts of the flesh: all of these can hold a warrior in thier grasp. Without a doubt these vises, and the other many that abound in the world, are quite a wall for soldiers of revenge to climb. Some say these are to test a warrior's heart, to see if they'er intentions are pure, to test thier will, thier fighting spirit. One thing can known for sure:

A Warrior's Path is Filled with Many Vices

Growing up an orphan is terrible for any child: no protection from the cold, unfeeling world around. The small village had one orphanage. It was cold at night, the thin sheets did little to warm. In the day the children suffered in the sun while working outside. Children were known to try to run away, or commit suicide because of the lack of feeling in the place. The only thing that kept Suzuka from doing the same was her one want, her need: revenge. She stayed awake staring at the peeling plaster ceiling, thinking about her bloody revenge. How sweet it would be.

She was never happier to have a birthday, at least not since...then. Seven years had past: one on the street, the other six in the miserable building she stood looking at now. She could finaly leave. She stood only a few minutes. It must have looked rather queer, a seventeen year old standing in the street, staring at a decrepit old building. She was beautiful, a natural beauty. Simple, she was simple but yet so, so beautiful. That was what she was. She had planned out exactly what she would do in her head. She would learn who had killed her family, then find him and give him justice. It was simple. Like her: Simple yet beautiful. She however did need more of a plan than that. How was she to kill this man who had killed both her brother and her father? She needed to be trained.

The cold wet feeling of being out in the rain finally set in. She had been waiting outside the small dojo for nearly two days. Hunger now started to grip her.  
"I told you, It takes dedication to be a warrior, you just don't have it." The words rattled in her head. Those words kept her going, that and the memory of her parents. So she waited. For two more days she waited, sitting in the same place. She would have to notice her eventually. A dor squeaked open then clashed shut. Slow even footsteps followed.  
"You have... potential. I will train you"  
"Sensei"  
"Do not think it will come that easily. You will earn you apprenticeship"  
And thus the training began.

* * *

Sorry if this one is short, I have school! 


End file.
